<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326549">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabbles, M/M, check individual chapters for content warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything that's short form fic for Chaotic Trio because I am weak and have too many ideas / requests and I need to share them, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Max vs Dan's Workout Videos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Tumblr anon</b> said to me: <i>Daniel’s work out video on insta 👀 headcanon That he posts this while studying at uni and Max is not okay (Max is all of us)</i></p><p>and so I wrote this</p><p>I put it up on tumblr yesterday and it's being enjoyed, so I thought I'd make this little Drabble collection so that if you don't follow me over there you can still see the pure fuckery I get up to sometimes😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, when Max really missed Dan, he went to his Instagram. </p><p>His boyfriend wasn’t exactly shy of taking photos of himself nor posting them, and Max smiled at every new one, whether it be on his story, his highlights or his feed. There were posts of the two of them such as from their anniversary (Max still teared up when he reads the caption from Dan’s anniversary post), posts of Max that Daniel used just to have other people thirst over Max with, and posts that had nothing to do with Max, about Daniel’s football or his adventures traversing London. They were all posts that Daniel made to chronicle his life and share with the family that were on the other side of the world.</p><p>But the workout videos, they were all for Max.</p><p>And fuck did Max love them.</p><p>There was nothing quite like opening his phone, tapping on the post notification for Daniel and spending the next few minutes just staring at his phone, looking the photo over or rewatching the video multiple times just to be reminded what he was missing by being separated from him.</p><p>The latest one, however, oh boy. Max needed to lay down after he watched that one.</p><p>“Alrighty, Fish, you bastard,” Daniel’s voice came through the tiny speaker and Max could’ve got a hard-on just for that fucking accent.</p><p>And then he had to go and do fucking push ups didn’t he? Well, Max was a goner after that.</p><p>On the first watch, Max was distracted looking at the way Daniel’s tattoos shifted as he moved. He always loved looking at the ink etched into his skin and knowing it was Kimi’s work. There was something beautiful about his worlds coming together.</p><p>On the second watch, Max definitely was looking at his shifting muscles. Daniel’s arms were so incredibly strong and defined, and Max’s eyes traced every muscle as it shifted, knowing how much strength they held in them.</p><p>On the third watch, however, Max had to take a deep breath as he watched Daniel’s long and so fucking broad fingers flicking through the air. And when he ‘held the tenth’, oh fuck, Max seriously nearly had a mess on his hands (and in his pants) because he shouldn’t be this aroused just from seeing Dan do a push up but Jesus fucking Christ he was really aroused just from Dan doing a push up. The strength of his arms, his core muscles and the way he didn’t even look like he was trying sent Max into a wonderland in his head of thinking about the different things Max would let Dan do to him with just his hands and muscle strength.</p><p>On the fourth watch, Max watched Daniel’s eyes, and every single time Dan looked into the lens of the camera, Max wanted to drop his eyes and bare his neck in submission. The look in Dan’s eyes was pure challenge and pure domination and Max was really struggling not to touch himself right now. But Daniel had told him not to.</p><p>He’d explicitly text him to tell him not too…</p><p>And fuck did Max have a kink for boys wearing hats backwards. And Daniel wearing a hat backwards? That was wank material for the next year.</p><p>Oh Daniel the bastard.</p><p>He knew that.</p><p>He knew that Max had a thing for him in a backwards cap with scruffy facial hair and his muscles out, every tattoo decorating his beautifully toned and tanned body.</p><p>And that was precisely why the bastard had text him to tell him to keep his hands to himself tonight.</p><p>And so Max did the only thing he knew to do, he pulled his phone out and text Daniel.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"> douchebag🍆💙 </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I hate you </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> You watched my insta story then </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I wish you were here right now so you could pin me underneath you as you do press ups because fuck am I turned on right now </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Better get your ass down here asap then👀 </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>And if Max was immediately looking up train times to see if he could get down to Daniel’s accommodation at this time of night? Well, that was a secret for us and him.</p><p>All he knew was that he was so incredibly turned on, and he was so incredibly not okay.</p><p>And he really needed Daniel to do press ups whilst Max lay underneath him, catching a kiss every single time he dropped down.</p><p>Max was a simple boy with simple pleasures, and all of them came in the form of Daniel Ricciardo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr @ 3303andmore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who watched Dan’s Instagram story today roughly 7 times and then wrote this because I am weak and have no self control even though I really should be writing my essay</p><p>This boi</p><p>I have no self control someone take the internet away from me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max didn’t know how this whole competition thing with Dan’s friends had started, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. </p><p>At least not all the time.</p><p>But when Dan invited Max to come with him to Australia and meet his extended family, Max hadn’t factored in that it also meant that Dan would be wearing shorts. A lot. And that meant when he was doing these stupid competitions with Scotty and Marcus, and Max was filming for him, he really had to try his best not to get distracted. </p><p>And he’d been doing really well. </p><p>Sure the camera work was a bit shoddy at times, that was more Pierre’s realm of expertise after all, but he did okay. And he loved when Dan looked up at him behind the camera and smiled. </p><p>However, the downside to all of this was the fact that they were in Australia. With Dan’s entire family nearby. </p><p>And <i>fucking hell</i> did Max want to drop to his knees and tie his hands behind his back as he waited for Dan to give him his next instruction. </p><p>Watching Dan lay down with his leg in the air, Max had looked down the legs of his shorts, looking to see whether he’d bothered to put his boxers back on or not. (He hadn’t.) his eyes traced the pattern of his tattoo, smiling at the intricacies of it wrapping around his thigh as Dan slowly started to roll.</p><p>“Let’s go, boy,” Dan said, and Max instantly widened his eyes.</p><p>Had Daniel meant to say that?</p><p>Was he telling Max something?</p><p>Max panicked and mouthed ‘fuck’ as he tried to remember his instructions from Dan.</p><p>He’d been told to video. That was it. He hadn’t forgotten anything. Maybe Dan was just telling him that he was going to start actually rolling. </p><p>Yes. That’s what he was doing.</p><p>Max wasn’t in trouble. </p><p>He kept his breathing low and as silent as possible as Dan rolled, Max’s eyes tracing the strong lines of Dan’s muscles. </p><p><i>Fucking hell</i> were Dan’s muscles beautiful. Max loved when Dan threw him around, pressing him up against walls, his strong hands holding Max’s thighs as he fucked into him, Max clutching onto Dan’s biceps with his head smacking into the wall with every deep thrust. He loved when Dan picked him up, when Max would wrap his legs around Dan’s waist and Dan would walk somewhere like he didn’t have a koala-Max attached to him, an effortless display of strength. And he especially loved when Dan got hold of him, threw him over his shoulders and smacked his ass as he walked, Max helpless to do anything but grind his dick into Dan’s shoulder and moan. </p><p>Max was proud of himself for managing to keep the camera straight (the only straight thing he could do) and for keeping the moans in when Dan said ‘come on boy’. </p><p>He had a thing for Dan’s accent. It was nearly impossible for anyone to hear that voice and not want to do everything he said. And he adored hearing his name drop from Dan’s lips, his accent curling around the letters and accentuating the ‘x’ of his name in a way that shouldn’t have aroused Max but really did. </p><p>The second Dan called him boy, he was a goner. </p><p>He didn’t know entirely when it had started, but it fell into the same realm as Princess. There was something about the terms that just made Max want to please Daniel, wanted to make him smile and cradle his jaw in his hands as he relentlessly used Max’s mouth, gagging and spit falling as Max looked up at him with wide teary eyes and unable to do anything but accept the intrusion. </p><p>Dan calling him boy, stripping him of his identity and making him nothing more than a sub, a toy, a pleasure source for Daniel, turned Max on more than anything he could possibly explain. And when Dan called him boy, Max really wanted to drop to his knees and wait for Dan to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. </p><p>“Let’s get it boy,” Daniel said, and Max was pulled back to focusing on his boyfriend. </p><p>Daniel was laying on his front, moving his arms back and forth, and Max wished that he was the one underneath Dan, not those stupid mats. He wanted to feel the full strength of Dan’s body on his, pinning him down and holding him in place, and Max wanted Dan to fuck him right there on the decking. </p><p>“Max?” </p><p>Max looked up at Daniel, kneeling in front of him and looking up at him with concern in his eyes and his hand wrapped around the back of Max’s knees.</p><p>“Am I allowed to suck you off? Like right now?” Max asked, stroking his hand over Dan’s curls and looked down at him with blue eyes that were almost black with arousal.</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>“Right now,” Max confirmed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I want to please you, Sir,” Max told him, and he watched Dan frown before he realised what had happened. </p><p>Daniel stood up, and even though he and Max were the same height, Daniel had this ability to tower over Max. Max dropped his head, Dan’s phone still clutched between his fingers, and waited for his next instruction. </p><p>“Take your shorts off, Max.” Daniel instructed, and Max pushed them down. </p><p>He was wearing one of Daniel’s t-shirts, a long white one that could’ve doubled as a short dress. The legs of Max’s boxers peeked underneath the hem, and Dan traced his finger underneath them. </p><p>“Go to the pool, sweetheart.”</p><p>Max looked up at Dan, a smile working its way onto his face at the very idea of it, and Dan looked rather excited. </p><p>“Go to the pool, boy,” Daniel ordered, and Max scrambled to follow the order. </p><p>Neither of them noticed that Max was still holding Dan’s phone. </p><p>Yeah, Dan was definitely going to have to edit that video before he put it on his Instagram.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea why I did this lmao I hope you enjoyed</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️</p><p>Tumblr at 3303andmore if you want to yeet at me for teasing pool sex lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're Going Racing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <b>Tumblr anon's</b> ask who said: <i>All the twitch streaming Charles has been doing makes me think about him trying to convince his chaotic twin max to play f1 2019 with him but max is not having it and Charles is complaining to his dads to make them make max play with him</i>.</p><p>It's not exactly that, and it's basically 75% of Charles being dramatic and a bit of fun otherwise, but also an accurate depiction of how 90% of my arguments with my brother go lmao</p><p>hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you having phone sex?” Charles announced as he threw Max’s bedroom door open with his hand smashed across his eyes.</p><p>“Charles what the fuck?!”</p><p>“Are you? If I take my hand off my eyes am I going to see Dan’s dick?”</p><p>“Charles, fuck off, Jesus Christ!” Max shouted.</p><p>“Are you? Just answer my question!”</p><p>“Piss off you annoying little shit!”</p><p>Charles pulled his hand away from his eyes and saw Max sat cross legged on his bed, a book open in front of him and his eyes dark.</p><p>Eurgh, someone was in a mood.</p><p>“What? Is Dan not answering? Are you sexually frustrated?”</p><p>“I am actually going to punch you in the fucking throat if you don’t piss off right now.”</p><p>“But I’m bored! I want you to come play on the simulator with me.”</p><p>“I’m busy, Charles, go and annoy Valtteri.”</p><p>“But he’s not hooooooome,” Charles sighed, “You promised you’d come and play!”</p><p>“I really don’t care, just fuck off and entertain yourself, you’re not six anymore. You don’t need me to come and play, just learn to be by yourself, jeez.”</p><p>Charles stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“You’re a miserable bastard today,” he grumbled, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him so loud the entire world seemed to rattle.</p><p>“STOP BEING A DRAMATIC LITTLE PRICK!” Max shouted.</p><p>“Then stop being a miserable shit!” Charles screamed back, stomping down the stairs and throwing himself into the living room.</p><p>He flopped down over the side of the sofa, his feet hanging off the edge as he face planted it, huffing when he landed.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Kimi asked, nudging Charles’ foot as he walked past.</p><p>Charles sighed dramatically and pouted, turning to look at Kimi.</p><p>“I’m bored.”</p><p>“Go and bug Max.”</p><p>“Did you not hear the door slamming?”</p><p>“Oh that was you then,” Kimi sighed and Charles nodded. </p><p>“Why did you do that?”</p><p>“Because Max is being a miserable fucker,” Charles ratted out, “I asked him a few days ago if he would come and play on the simulator with me, play the f1 game, and he was like ‘no am busy fuck off’, and so I was like eurgh fine whatever. And then I asked him again the other day and he was too busy having fucking phone sex. So I said to him later on, I was like ‘look I’m bored can we play’ and he said no because he had an assignment to proofread for someone but he promises he’ll play soon. And now, I’m like ‘please come and play because you promised’ and he’s literally sat there reading a fucking book, and he won’t. He just keeps saying no and that I’m being dramatic and that I’m not a kid so I should entertain myself but literally everyone is busy and Max isn’t doing shit and I tried asking him nicely and he just acted like a prick and now he’s mad at me because I’m bored and he’s being a self centred little shit.”</p><p>Kimi stared at him for a moment, clearly checking to see if Charles was done being dramatic before saying, </p><p>“Any more complaints?”</p><p>“Can you also tell Max to stop moaning so loud?”</p><p>Kimi sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing at his temple as Charles stared at him.</p><p>“Yes, we will. But you need to stop being dramatic.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Charles protested.</p><p>“You are. If your brother doesn’t want to play-”</p><p>“But he doesn’t say anything, he just says no. And, fairs, he’s actually been busy the last few times, but this time he just can’t be arsed to get up off his butt.”</p><p>“Charles, you really are acting like you’re six years old again.”</p><p>“But I’m bored! And no one is around. Alex is in Thailand, Charlotte’s in Monaco and Pierre’s in France, Lando and George are off doing god knows what, Dan’s at training, and Max has nothing to do. Why won’t he come and play?”</p><p>“Kid, you can’t make him.”</p><p>Charles pouted and turned his face back into the sofa, his warm breath tickling his nose as it bounced off the sofa and back up at his own face.</p><p>“Charles, you’re eighteen, why are you acting like you’re eight?”</p><p>“He always complains that we don’t do anything together anymore because he’s always with Dan. The one time I’m trying to get him to do something with me, he’s still complaining and saying no. And it’ll be me that gets the bad rap for it.”</p><p>“Okay yeah that’s fair,” Kimi nodded, “Look, go get your sim set up, I’ll go talk to your brother and then I’ll come race you for a bit, show you just how talented your old man is.”</p><p>“But you have work-”</p><p>“And I have time to spend with my son,” Kimi smiled, “Go on, go get your sim on.”</p><p>Charles smiled and ran off upstairs, slamming his fist against Max’s bedroom door as he sprinted past.</p><p>“Stop being a shit!” Max shouted.</p><p>“Grow the fuck up!” Charles shouted back.</p><p>“Boys!” </p><p>Charles threw himself down on the simulator when he got into their old playroom.</p><p>They’d never gotten around to repainting the room, and Charles was glad.</p><p>There was an odd air of sentimentality about it all.</p><p>The walls had been painted by Isä only a few weeks after they’d moved in. In an effort to get the boys involved and invested in their playroom, each of the trio were given the task of designing and picking their own theme for Kimi to paint onto their given wall.</p><p>Charles was given the wall hosting the window and had picked the dinosaurs.</p><p>Max the door and designed it to be the jungle, with lions and bears decorating the walls.</p><p>Valtteri has chosen the solar system because he was boring (even though Charles had to admit it looked pretty awesome). </p><p>His Dad had made him paint the other one as a mountain. </p><p>Kimi was always going to be Charles’ art inspiration. Kandinsky was his love but Räikkönen was his inspiration.</p><p>He never tired of getting to include his Isä’s style in his own work.</p><p>“Got it ready?” Kimi said, wandering in and resting his hand on Charles’ head.</p><p>“Yeah, you going first or am I?”</p><p>“Go on, kid, you go first. Give me something to beat.”</p><p>Charles grinned and flicked through until he could find that red car he’d always loved. </p><p>“Such a little Italian,” Kimi muttered fondly and Charles grinned.</p><p>“Oui,” Charles smirked. </p><p>“That’s fucking French you idiot,” Kimi told him, rolling his eyes as Charles instantly started laughing, “You’re such a moron.”</p><p>Charles carried on laughing as Kimi reached over him to press something on the wheel that started the game. </p><p>“No! I wasn’t ready!” Charles laughed, pressing on the wheel to change some of the settings again. </p><p>“I reckon you can drive this circuit with your eyes closed,” Kimi nudged, pressing his hand over Charles’ eyes to distract him. </p><p>“Dad! Get off!” Charles laughed, wrestling with the wheel one handed as he tugged at Kimi’s hand.</p><p>“This is what it’s like when you’re racing with your brother, get on with it.”</p><p>Charles wrestled to be able to see even marginally better, laughing as his car crashed into the other simulated cars. </p><p>“I wish Max would come play too, he’s being a right miserable sod,” Charles muttered, as he completed his lap, putting his Ferrari at p1 on his first attempt. </p><p>“Little fucking show off,” Kimi told him, shoving Charles’ shoulder so he fell off the simulator, “Go on, go and get your brother. Tell him I told him to come here.”</p><p>Kimi slid into seat and Charles dropped to sit cross-legged beside him on the floor. </p><p>“Nah, if he’s going to be boring I don’t want him to join, it’s fun playing with you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Kimi turned to look at him and smiled, ruffling Charles’ hair and causing his boy to grumble and quickly try to fix it. </p><p>“NO! What the fuck?!” Charles shouted as Kimi put in a lap six tenths faster than Charles had been able to, “You cheated!”</p><p>“Or maybe I’m just better than you,” Kimi smirked and Charles flew up to sit on top of him, pinning him to the seat and sitting on his Dad like he used to when he was a kid and they went go-karting but Charles was too small to fit in the kart by himself. </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m always better!” Charles protested as Kimi tried to shove his youngest son off him. </p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah you’re the better artist, the better at fashion, the better at basketball, but I’m your Dad and I’m a better driver!”</p><p>“NO!” Charles shouted as his car spun and he binned his next time. </p><p>“Told you!” Kimi laughed as Charles dramatically fell off the simulator. </p><p>“My life! OVER. My career! RUINED. My family! UNFED. My dignity! DESTROYED!” Charles dramatically shouted, rolling on the floor and covering his eyes with his forearm as though he was some old Victorian lady fainting dramatically on the floor. </p><p>Actually, Charles would suit that…</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>“You are so your father’s son, such a dramatic little shit,” Kimi sighed as Charles continued to roll. </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m very mature.”</p><p>Kimi and Charles looked up and saw Sebastian stood in the doorway to the play room, still dressed in his suit from work and watching Charles and Kimi with a fond expression. </p><p>“Dad you are the most dramatic adult I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Charles, you’re eighteen. You’re an adult. You took that crown now, baby,” Seb grinned, offering up his hand to help Charles up from the floor. </p><p>“Daddy,” Charles replied instead, pouting over-exaggeratedly and batting his eyelashes at his Dad as though he was a kid again, “Isä was mean, he didn’t let me win.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Sebastian said dramatically, tugging Charles into his front and wrapping his arms around Charles’ neck, “My poor baby, you’re only little, such a baby.”</p><p>Charles wiggled around in his Dad’s hold until he could face Kimi, sticking his tongue out at him and quickly flipping him off. </p><p>“You little shit,” Kimi grinned and Charles simply smirked back. </p><p>“This is why I’m the favourite in the family.”</p><p>“This is why you’re a little shit,” Kimi corrected. </p><p>“Stop calling our child a shit!” Sebastian lamented but he was laughing as he said it. </p><p>“It’s okay, Dad, we all know I’m an absolute dick,” Charles grinned, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and fetch my twin brother because he’s the only one that is shit enough that I can beat him on this.”</p><p>Charles ran off again, leaving Sebastian and Kimi in the room which had once been the boys most favourite place in the world. On the wall that had been Charles’ choice, there was still the scribble he’d done of a tiny pair of t-rex twins beside the big dinosaurs that Kimi had painted for him. They’d never told Charles off for it, only encouraged him to use a more appropriate medium as his canvas. </p><p>And yet, Sebastian still felt an odd sense of sentimentality seeing it. </p><p>“You’re home early,” Kimi murmured, and Sebastian broke out of his weird trance to walk over and fall onto Kimi’s lap. </p><p>“Passed the work off to the associates, they’ve got Mark breathing down their necks so I thought I’d scoot out of there before I got dragged into the argument.”</p><p>The sound of the twins arguing was filling the hallway, and Sebastian laughed lowly as he pressed a kiss to Kimi’s lips. </p><p>“Let’s never let them grow up,” he sighed and Kimi nodded. </p><p>“If only it was that easy.”</p><p>“DAD! MAX IS BEING A DICKHEAD AGAIN!”</p><p>“PISS OFF AND GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE!”</p><p>“COME AND PLAY ON THE SIMULATOR YOU ABSOLUTE BORING SOD.”</p><p>“I DON’T WANT TO.”</p><p>“Why did we decide to adopt twins?” Sebastian laughed. Shaking his head, Kimi shrugged and kissed Sebastian’s forehead. </p><p>“Because you saw two little boys that needed a home, and they wormed their way into your heart and didn’t let go.”</p><p>“They really are amazing, aren’t they?”</p><p>Kimi didn’t get chance to reply before the twins went zooming past the room, banging up the stairs into their parents room, arguing and running around above them. </p><p>“They really are insane...” Sebastian corrected and Kimi simply stared at him. </p><p>And Seb wondered why Kimi always said that even though the twins weren’t biologically theirs. Those two boys encompassed every aspect of Seb that he loved, including the insane and yet amazing behaviour. </p><p>Neither of them would change their family for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The day Kimi and Seb join the virtual GP is the day I die happy. </p><p>Until then, I'll just keep imagining life with them. </p><p>Kudos, comments, and feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna yeet about Charles Leclerc's twitch account with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on a message from <b>Tumblr anon</b> who said: <i>I was reading your last addition to the maxiel horny and I imagined Valtteri/Charles/Seb discovering women's lingerie in Daniel's backpack/car. They'd be like "u fucking cheating" and Max absolutely dead explaining that they're actually his 👁👄👁 </i></p><p>and well... it's as dumb as you think it's going to be lmao</p><p>(It's related to 'Skirt' from the 'Kinky Adventures of Max and Dan' fic if you've not read it)</p><p>hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max should’ve known Charles would have no respect for personal boundaries. </p><p>In retrospect, it was kind of Max’s fault, however he refused to take responsibility. This one was on Charles and his lack of ability to keep his damn mouth shut and keep his head out of places that he didn’t need to be in. </p><p>They were all home from uni for the weekend, with Daniel even spending some time with them before he went to see his own parents. The kids still had a fair amount of clothes at home, and so the only things they’d brought back with them were chargers and laptops (well, the laptop was Max’s, he never stopped working on his uni projects). </p><p>Except Charles.</p><p>The <i>idiot</i> had somehow forgot his phone charger yet brought a spoon home with him. No one could explain why. </p><p>Now, this is where Charles’ lack of personal space and boundaries makes sense.</p><p>Had Max <i>known</i> that Charles announcing he’d left his phone charger at uni would mean he would steal <i>Max’s</i> phone charger, he’d have gone to fetch it himself.</p><p>Instead, the little <i>bastard</i> took it upon himself to go and fetch it as they all sat down to dinner so he could charge his phone during dinner. Should’ve been fine. Should’ve been okay.</p><p>Max should’ve known something was wrong when Charles silently plugged in the charger and sat down at the table without saying a word.</p><p>They ate like normal, laughing and joking with Daniel even pinching Max’s side at one point that caused Max to bat at his boyfriend and threaten breaking up with him if he didn’t stop. His Dads smiled fondly at them, rolling their eyes at their dramatics. </p><p>“How is uni, Dan? Busy much?” Seb asked and Dan nodded as he swallowed some of his juice. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s super busy at the minute because we got our school placements, so I’m trying to balance spending time with Max, working and uni work, but it’s alright. I’m balancing it okay though I think.”</p><p>“Where does cheating on my brother fit into your busy schedule then?” Charles asked emotionlessly, causing Valtteri and their Dads to look across sharply to Charles before looking at Dan.</p><p>For a moment no one said anything, Charles and Daniel simply stared at each other as Max frowned, until Daniel dumbly asked, “What?”</p><p>“Where does cheating on my brother fit into your busy schedule?” Charles repeated, only this time he started glaring at Daniel, knuckles going a stark white where he was gripping onto his fork.</p><p>“I’m not-”</p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Charles snapped. “You cheated on him!”</p><p>“When?! With who?!”</p><p>“Charles, Dan isn’t-” Max tried to say only for Charles to snap a “shut up” at him.</p><p>“Was she good? Did you like getting a girl again? Bored with having a boyfriend? Want a girl again?” Charles kept goading as Daniel frowned harder and looked across at Max. Max silently took Daniel’s hand under the table. He knew Daniel hadn’t cheated on him. It would’ve been pretty difficult considering they were either always together or Dan was with Michael at work or uni. Dan was never really alone and Max really wanted to know why Charles-</p><p>Actually </p><p>Never mind</p><p>He didn’t want to know <i>why</i> Charles thought Daniel was cheating on him. </p><p>He wanted to know <i>how</i> he could get the ground to open up and swallow him whole when Charles dug in his hoodie pocket and slammed something down on the table.</p><p>“Do you get off on sneaking some girl’s fucking knickers around when you’re at your <i>boyfriend’s</i> house?” Charles hissed as everyone stared at the red panties on the table. Max looked around at his family as Dan spluttered to try and come up with an answer without telling them that they were Max’s, clearly trying to save him the embarrassment of telling his parents and brothers that Max liked wearing the lingerie.</p><p>Valtteri looked ready to stab Daniel, clearly thinking that Dan had been cruel enough to cheat on Max, forever not trusting him even though Daniel had proven that he loved Max more than enough times.</p><p>Charles looked similarly murderous and had silently pressed his ankle to Max’s under the table in solidarity of support. Unneeded, but it was sweet nonetheless that his brother was forever supporting him. </p><p>And his Dads? They just looked disappointed. And like they were going to kill Dan. </p><p>Basically, everyone looked like they were going to kill Dan. </p><p>It wasn’t a good look for them, they weren’t suited to being criminals. </p><p>“I’m not- I- it’s not-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say it’s not what I think!” Charles snapped and Daniel looked hopelessly around the table, probably hoping that someone would stop Charles from trying to kill him through just his words. “You cheated on <i>my brother</i> and then have the fucking audacity to pretend that you didn’t!”</p><p>“Charles plea-”</p><p>“You don’t deserve-”</p><p>“They’re mine,” Max admitted, cutting Charles off as he stabbed at some pasta and shoved it in his mouth. Charles looked across at him, staring at Max with that murderous look still in his eyes even though it was slightly dimming. He’d been tempted to let Charles continue, however he could clearly see Daniel starting to panic a little and he took pity on his boyfriend. </p><p>It was also because he knew it would be funny to see Charles’ jaw drop. </p><p>“What?” Charles asked as Dad dropped his head into his hand, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“The panties. They’re mine. You took them out of my backpack. Dan bought them for me, but they’re mine.”</p><p>“You don’t need to defend him, Max. He cheated,” Charles tried to argue however Max simply sighed and rolled his eyes. He let the fork clatter loudly into the plate as he pushed his chair back, dropping Daniel’s hand (bless him, he looked positively terrified and was bright red in embarrassment) and stood up. </p><p>Hiking up his jumper, Max pushed down the waistband of his jeans over so slightly, but just enough that Charles was able to see the black lace around his hip, pointing between his hip and the panties on the table.</p><p>“See? It matches, you dumbass.”</p><p>“Max, sit down,” Seb groaned.</p><p>“Daniel likes me wearing lingerie and I think it looks cute on me. Learn some boundaries and don’t accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me again, okay?” Max explained calmly, never once breaking eye contact with Charles as he said it. Daniel had sunk progressively lower in his seat until you could barely see him, shoulders shaking with uncomfortable laughter and his hands pressed across his mouth to keep it in.</p><p>“Max, seriously, sit down,” Seb warned him again when Max was still stood there staring down at Charles.</p><p>“Why? I’m not doing anything wrong.”</p><p>“This is just very uncomfortable, Max, please. Just sit down and shut up.”</p><p>Max smirked as he sat back down, taking the panties away from Charles and passing them to Daniel.</p><p>“Keep hold of these for me, well probably need them later,” he grinned as Daniel spluttered, finally breaking his resolve properly as he shoved them into his jeans pocket and started laughing. </p><p>“I am so disturbed right now...” Charles murmured, blinking slowly as he stared at his plate.</p><p>“Why? It’s just underwear Charles. I’m sure Pierre would like it,” Max shrugged as his Dad yelled over him, “MAX STOP IT.”</p><p>This fucking family and their lack of respect for boundaries honestly...</p><p>To be fair, Max was still glad none of them had walked in on him getting fucked yet. Probably will happen at some point, but it hadn’t happened yet in the two years he and Daniel had been dating.</p><p>Maybe this would be a good lesson for them in learning to have more respect for people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes seb does want to throw his kids into a river and regrets adopting them sometimes</p><p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Daddy Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b> Tumblr anon </b>: <i> Have you seen THAT picture of Max and the infamous t-shirt??? 👀 I can imagine Charles dragging his brother to his first frat party and sending a picture of a drunk Max on the shoulders of a random guy to Dan. When Daniel sees what the t-shirt says he just becomes feral.  </i> </p><p>bless if Max was sober Daniel would have a very different reaction, but I hope you enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel trusted Max. </p><p>Of course he did. </p><p>His boyfriend was the sweetest, kindest, most loving boy in the world and Daniel adored him with his entire heart. He trusted him explicitly and he knew that if he was with Charles, nothing <i>bad</i> was going to happen. </p><p>Charles would stab someone with a bottleneck before he let them hurt Max.</p><p>Max didn’t like parties. He went with Daniel and would spend the entire time either sitting on Daniel’s lap or curled into his side, or sitting with Michael if Daniel had to go somewhere. He didn’t really like dancing, he didn’t like drinking, and he didn’t like loud music. </p><p>Which was fine. </p><p>Daniel really didn’t care. It was rare that he took Max to the parties or on nights out with the football boys because Max didn’t like it. </p><p>It was <i>fine</i>.</p><p>What wasn’t fine was that Daniel was now staring at his phone, his knuckles tightening around it, and he was desperately trying to not think about Max was surrounded by people that didn’t know him the way that Daniel did. </p><p>Because Max was <i>his boy</i>.</p><p>It wasn’t that Daniel wasn’t happy that Max was out partying or anything. He was glad that Charles was with him and that Max was having fun. He’d already received a lot of texts from Max, progressively getting sappier the longer the night went on, which was very sweet, and Daniel had choked on his late-night pizza when he read a particularly dirty text from Max. </p><p>Max didn’t normally drink. Clearly tonight he was.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Little fucking bastard not texting him back</p><p>They were at some party with some friends of Charles’ and Max had reluctantly gone along with Charles, and now he was sat on some guy’s shoulders, clearly more than a little bit merry, with an adorable smile on his face and-</p><p>Wait</p><p>Hang on</p><p><i>What</i> did that <i>fucking</i> t-shirt say?</p><p>Daniel opened the picture from Charles again and stared at it.</p><p>Who the fuck had changed Max’s t-shirt and why the fuck was his baby boy wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the word <i>DADDY</i>?</p><p>Max wasn’t <i>Daddy</i> and he definitely wasn’t wearing that shirt when he went out earlier.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"> Max🥵🔥💙 </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 23:19 </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> Having fun, darling? 💙</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Yessssssssssssss </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Miss you yhoguh </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> Youd makes it so much mor fun </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"> cum join us!! I want toshow my firends mY pretty boyfriend </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"> I’ll be there soon, sweetheart💙💙 </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Max always had his location services turned on because of reasons that he didn’t tell Daniel. If he guessed, it probably had something to do with why Charles also always had his location services turned on and his phone in his pocket. </p><p>The twins were forever the biggest enigmas in his life.</p><p>Except right now, the current biggest enigma was trying to work out who the fuck that guy was, why the fuck Max was sat on his shoulders, and why the <i>fuck</i> Max was now wearing a t-shirt that said Daddy.</p><p>Max got off on calling Daniel Daddy.</p><p>And he was holding up three fingers.</p><p>Daniel’s player number was three.</p><p>It better have been Max’s unconscious mind trying to put across the knowledge that Daniel was Max’s Daddy. </p><p>That kid could never be a Daddy. He’d probably cry if Daniel called him it. He was too soft. Max was too adorable. And Daniel loved him for it. Max was his favourite person in the world but he wasn’t going to let his boy get away with being called Daddy. </p><p>Checking where the party was one last time, Daniel shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his housekeys and stuck his head in Michael’s door as he walked past his bedroom. </p><p>“I’m going to fetch the twins.”</p><p>“I thought they were at a party?”</p><p>“Yep. And Max is wearing a shirt called Daddy and I’m not having that,” Daniel told him and Michael automatically rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Possessive fucking bastard,” Michael said and Daniel smirked darkly. </p><p>“He’s my boy.”</p><p>Everyone knew that Max was Daniel’s boy, even at school everyone knew that Max was Daniel’s. They’d been caught out by teachers all the time, friends at school and uni constantly catching Max sitting on Daniel’s lap. Daniel had even snuck Max into a lecture once purely so that they could spend some time together and he could have a nosy at Daniel’s uni. </p><p>The party was happening not too far away from Daniel’s student house, the music blaring loudly even from couple streets away. </p><p>Like with most student parties, all Daniel had to do was smile at someone and wink at them (thank God Max wasn’t here or he’d have got shoved against a wall and reminded that Daniel belonged to Max) and he was welcomed into the house. </p><p>It didn’t take long to find Max. In the way that you heard Charles easily, you could always find Max not too far behind. </p><p>Max was stood on a table, Charles beside him, with a circle of people around them cheering as they chugged their drinks. </p><p>Daniel’s eyes followed the long line of Max’s throat, the way his Adam’s apple was bobbing as he tilted his head back further to drink faster. Both of the twins had their eyes screwed shut as people yelled ‘chug it fresher’ around them, and Daniel felt a weird sense of pride when he saw Max holding his cup upside down over his head to prove that he’d finished first. </p><p>What he noticed was the way that some alcohol was dripping down Max’s chin and neck enticingly. </p><p>What <i>else</i> he noticed was the way that the muscular boy that Max had sat on earlier was staring at Max again and Max was looking back at him proudly. </p><p>“Max!” Daniel called out, loud enough to be heard over the music and he watched Max’s bleary eyes search around the room until they fell on Daniel. </p><p>“Danny!” Max yelled excitedly, arms outstretching for Daniel and making grabby hands at Daniel to come closer. Daniel pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the guy that was trying to get Max’s attention and stepped up onto the table. Charles jumped down instantly, falling into someone and laughing loudly in his drunken state. </p><p>“Hi baby boy,” Daniel murmured, fingers going into Max’s hair and tilting his head back to lick a stripe up his throat, chasing the taste of alcohol and sweat that should’ve been disgusting but was so damn enticing because it was <i>Max</i>. </p><p>Max was moaning underneath him, hands automatically scrunching Daniel’s shirt in his fists and rolling his head in Daniel’s hand to bare more of his neck to him as Daniel switched to sucking a hickey on his neck. </p><p>“You’re fucking mine,” Daniel warned him and Max nodded. </p><p>Daniel knew Max wasn’t taking notice of what he was saying. He wasn’t completely drunk but still rather inebriated and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d seen the twins drunk before, he’d be more worried about taking care of Max right now. Except he knew drunk Max, and drunk Max got horny so damn quickly and so Daniel pushed Max’s hands off his hips and around his neck instead. Max was pliable in his arms and Daniel stepped off the coffee table. </p><p>He stood in front of Max for a moment, smirking at the pure elation on Max’s face. </p><p>God he was such an adorable drunk, bless him. </p><p>He put his hands around the back of Max’s legs and Max helpfully let Daniel pick him up. People moved around them as Max tightened his legs around Daniel’s waist, giving Daniel the positioning he needed to turn and slam Max into the wall. </p><p>“Who the fuck gave you that shirt?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“I dunno. He was nice. He said I looked pretty,” Max told him with a drunken grin. </p><p>“You’re not a <i>Daddy</i>, Max.”</p><p>Max’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows furrowed, biting at his bottom lip as he stared at Daniel. </p><p>“I’m baby.”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Daniel agreed, moving back in to kiss at Max’s neck and suck another bruise onto him. </p><p>He probably shouldn’t. He knew Max had more freshers ‘welcome week’ stuff to do tomorrow, and turning up covered in hickeys wasn’t the best first impression for his lecturers, but that guy was still staring at Max and Daniel hated that Max was wearing that damn t-shirt.</p><p>However, when Max moaned under him and pushed his hips down into Daniel’s hands, it was at least a step closer to showing everyone here that Max was forever his boy. </p><p>He was the only one that could give Max this kind of pleasure. </p><p>He was the only one that Max would do this with. </p><p>He was the only one who deserved to see his boy changing clothes. </p><p>Dropping Max back onto his feet, Daniel pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, holding his jaw tight in his hands. </p><p>“Stay there,” Daniel told him and Max nodded. </p><p>Daniel turned to the guy that had previously had Max sat on his shoulders, sizing him up for a moment before deciding that he didn’t care just how buff this guy was, Max was his and he’d remind him of that. </p><p>“Don’t touch my boy,” Daniel sneered.</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“I’ll fucking deck you next time. He’s mine. And I don’t take lightly to people touching my boy. He’s not <i>Daddy</i> or whatever the fuck you think he is. He’s mine.”</p><p>The guy smirked and rolled his eyes, “Cute.”</p><p>“I’m warning you.”</p><p>The guy scoffed and shook his head. </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Daniel,” Max whined, “I wanna go home.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby,” Daniel said without taking his eyes off the guy, “We’re going home now, darling. And you won’t be wearing that shirt for much longer.”</p><p>Max grinned and closed his eyes, rocking his head back and forth in motion with the music. </p><p>“Don’t touch my boy,” Daniel warned the guy one last time before turning back and pulling Max into him. </p><p>People were still jeering around them when Daniel possessively held his hand on the back of Max’s neck and fisted the shirt until the word wasn’t legible as he kissed Max again. </p><p>“Come on, my baby, let’s get you home,” Daniel told him and grabbed hold of Charles too. </p><p>He ended up walking home with Max attached to him in a piggyback, with him pressing kisses to Daniel’s neck, whilst he held Charles’ hand to guide him back home to Daniel’s student house. </p><p>The twins weren’t meant to be staying with him, and preferably he’d have left Charles behind so that when Max woke up tomorrow, Daniel could fuck him hard and remind him just who it was that was Daddy. However, he’d also dealt with drunk twins before and Max got sad when he couldn’t find Charles when he was drunk and he wasn’t dealing with emotional, tearful Max at 3am when he woke up and found that Charles wasn’t nearby. </p><p>With Charles distracted as he got tugged along by Daniel and Max now just resting his head on Daniel’s shoulder instead, Daniel turned his head slightly so that Max could tell he was talking to him. </p><p>“I’m going to dump your brother in Michael’s room and we’re going to go to bed, okay?”</p><p>“Yep,” Max agreed with his eyes closed.</p><p>“And you won’t be wearing that shirt to bed.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I’m burning it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Max sleepily agreed again. </p><p>Daniel couldn’t wait for Max to wake up tomorrow. </p><p>He loved reminding his boy who it was that Max loved and adored. </p><p>And he couldn’t wait to see Max’s face when he realised what shirt that little angel had been wearing tonight. </p><p><i>That</i> was going to be entertaining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>drunk twins are wholesome twins </p><p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fic Requests are currently closed xx </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Raikkonen-Vettel's abroad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just moving this fic into here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506/chapters/71024118">from this prompt fill collection</a> xxx</p>
<p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write something super fluffy about the chaotic trio because you I’m sad now :(</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often the twins get along.</p>
<p>The kids were fourteen, and Charles was a little bastard most of the time (and Seb said that with absolute love for his son), and trying to get the three boys to cooperate on anything was just a nightmare.</p>
<p>Except for some reason in Finland.</p>
<p>The second they’d gotten off the plane, the kids had turned into little angels and Seb was only a little bit scared and confused.</p>
<p>Okay he was very scared and very confused, but the kids were smiling and laughing and that’s what mattered.</p>
<p>Charles was currently running around the Helsinki airport’s baggage collection with Max on his back and both of them laughing loudly. Max had his arms wrapped around Charles’ neck and if it wasn’t for the fact that Seb could tell Max was just doing it to keep hold of his twin, he’d think Max was trying to throttle Charles.</p>
<p>Happened often enough that it was indeed a genuine concern Seb had to worry about more than a handful of times a week.</p>
<p>By the time they’d collected their luggage, Charles had finally made his way back to them with Max still on his back, only now instead of them both laughing, Max had his head on Charles’ shoulder and was asleep. He’d looked exhausted for a while, and Seb honestly wasn’t sure the last time Max had slept through the night without spending hours awake. However for as long as Charles carried his twin, Max would be okay.</p>
<p>For a set of brothers that lowkey hated each other 75% of the time, the second either of them needed each other, they were phenomenal.</p>
<p>“If you take yours and Max’s suitcases, I’ll carry Max,” Kimi offered when he saw their youngest readjust his grip on Max.</p>
<p>“Nah I’m alright. If we try and move him he’ll wake up,” Charles softly replied, already heading off towards the security gates to get through to the main foyer where they could go and get their car to drive to Kimi’s parents.</p>
<p>Even in the car, Charles was gentle with Max, leaving his brother to sleep with his head on Charles’ shoulder as they drove from Helsinki to Espoo, silently playing on his phone and trying his best to sit still so as not to wake Max up. Valtteri was the same, making sure that he sat relatively still which wasn’t an issue for the older sibling. He was always going to be Kimi’s son after all and when he needed to be still and not make a noise, he was phenomenal at it. Must’ve been that inner Finn in him.</p>
<p>The drive from Helsinki airport to Kimi’s parents took about 40 minutes, and Seb was mildly concerned that his child that even in sleep would babble and fidget was sitting still and being quiet.</p>
<p>What was even more concerning was that when they pulled up at Kimi’s parents, Charles didn’t swipe his shoulder out from underneath Max to startle him awake and instead woke him up gently by poking his knee.</p>
<p>“Want to place bets on what point Charles shoves snow down Max’s shirt as payback for having to sit still?” Kimi quietly asked as Max scrubbed at his eyes and tried to wake himself up.</p>
<p>The kids were quietly talking amongst themselves, laughing softly as Charles opened the backdoor and climbed out, immediately squealing when the cold of the snow seeped through his trainers.</p>
<p>“That’s why you don’t wear converse, fashion whore!” Valtteri called out as Charles jumped back into the car and immediately started batting at his feet with gloved hands to get the snow off them.</p>
<p>“Language, Valtteri,” Seb automatically reprimanded as the trio started playfully arguing about whether Charles was indeed a ‘fashion whore’ or just ‘stupid’. Whilst they were busy amongst themselves, Seb turned back to Kimi, admiring the way his husband had his arm folded over the steering wheel and was smiling at Seb. “I’ve learnt not to place bets where them three are involved.”</p>
<p>“Probably a wise decision,” Kimi laughed, patting Seb’s hand before turning to properly look at their kids. “Mummo and Ukki are waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Immediately Charles’ head snapped up and he jumped back out of the car, running full pelt at where his grandparents were stood in the doorway to their house. Clearly the snow mustn’t bother him that much as he ran through it with ease and never once stopped to complain about his feet getting cold in the black canvas. They’d told him to expect snow, like there was every single winter in Finland, but Charles had, as always, put fashion before practicality and was wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie and black converse. The one redeeming factor was that he’d at least worn a beanie and gloves, and had a thick winter coat at his grandparents already.</p>
<p>“Go on you two, go say hello,” Seb nudged, sending Max and Valtteri up too whilst himself and Kimi sorted the suitcases out. Charles was in his grandfather’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist as Kimi’s Dad, Matti, hugged their youngest.</p>
<p>Max was the first one to be hugged by his grandmother, Paula holding Max tight and kissing his cheek before immediately fussing over how tired and ill he looked. Seb knew that Paula would worry about Max, it’s what they all did all the time, especially lately with how exhausted Max looked all the time.</p>
<p>It’s why bringing the kids to Finland and Germany over the Christmas holiday’s always did them the world of good. He knew Max had brought some school work with him, sneakily putting the work on his iPad so that he could do it without anyone noticing, but it still gave him a bit of a break from constantly focusing on school.</p>
<p>“What the fuck has Charles packed, Jesus Christ,” Kimi groaned as he pulled Charles’ suitcase out. “Oi! Chaos! Back here!”</p>
<p>Charles looked over his shoulder at his nickname being called and shook his head with a cheeky grin, staying wrapped under Matti’s arm so that he couldn’t move. Matti lent in and whispered something in his ear and Charles immediately shot off into the house.</p>
<p>Matti shrugged at Kimi before taking Max and Valtteri’s shoulders and guiding them into the house too.</p>
<p>Those boys could get away with bloody murder where their grandparents were involved.</p>
<p>When Kimi and Seb finally managed to get the kids suitcases and their own into the house, the twins loud laughter could already be heard as they argued in a strange mixture of German, Finnish, bits of English and, if Seb wasn’t mistaken, a small amount of Russian and French.</p>
<p>The twins really would never make sense.</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” Seb asked when he walked into the dining room and found Max and Charles both stood on the dining table.</p>
<p>“Hanging Mummo’s Christmas decorations,” Max said, mouth full of pastry and jam, as he reached around Charles’ hands to sellotape the strings of Christmas lights to the top of the walls.</p>
<p>Valtteri was off somewhere with Matti, bangs echoing through the house that meant they were probably in the attic getting out the kids ice skating and hockey equipment, as Paula supervised the twins. The kids all being supervised and busy meant that Seb was able to take the opportunity to grab hold of Kimi’s hand and drag him upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. It was the slightly smaller one considering the trio would take the bigger one to accommodate them all. It saved on arguing then who had to sleep where if you just let them all sleep in one room.</p>
<p>But still, the sound of the kids laughter was all Seb needed.</p>
<p>Kimi fell down onto the bed first, opening his arms out for Seb to curl into him and pressed a kiss to his crown when Seb pressed his face into Kimi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you think Max is okay?” Seb quietly asked as Kimi mindlessly ran his fingers through Seb’s hair. “He seems exhausted.”</p>
<p>“It’s his new anxiety medication. It’s been messing with his ability to stay asleep whilst his body adjusts to it, he should be okay in a few days, I rang his doctors before we left. If it’s not settled down within the next two weeks, I’ve got to call them again and Max’s dosage is going to change, I’ve already sorted him out don’t worry,” Kimi explained.</p>
<p>“Do you think it was the right thing changing him? Just seems to be doing more harm than good.”</p>
<p>“It is at the minute because Max’s body needs chance to adjust to the new chemicals. It’s a different type of SSRI, Seb, it’s going to mess him around for a bit just whilst he gets used to it. We saw this when he started on his old one. He’ll be fine soon.”</p>
<p>“I just want him to be okay and not feel shit all the time.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kimi whispered, “I know. But he knows he’s got people that love him around him and he’ll be okay, Seb. He will be.”</p>
<p>“DAD! CHARLES STOLE MY JOULUTORTTU OUT OF MY MOUTH! CAN I STAB HIM WITH MY HOCKEY STICK?” Valtteri shouted up the stairs.</p>
<p>Just as Seb was about to call out and remind him that he wasn’t allowed to stab anyone, another voice joined the mix.</p>
<p>“DON’T WORRY DAD I JUST SMASHED JAM INTO HIS FACE INSTEAD!” Max helpfully shouted.</p>
<p>“DAD IM GOING TO COMMIT A DOUBLE MURDER!” Charles yelled similarly, and Seb groaned as Kimi laughed heartily.</p>
<p>“Remind me again why we had kids?” Seb asked, pushing up from Kimi and rubbing his hands over his face as he straightened his shirt.</p>
<p>“Because you saw two adorable little kids and went ‘hey I want them’ like they were fucking Pokémon cards.”</p>
<p>“Our kids aren’t Pokémon cards!”</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely right, Pokémon cards give us less headaches,” Kimi agreed solemnly whilst Seb rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! WE NEED YOU FOR HOCKEY! UKKI IS GOING TO REF!” Charles yelled again. “ME AND MAX ARE GOING TO TEAM UP SO YOU GOTTA PLAY WITH VAL!”</p>
<p>Kimi pushed Seb back down onto the bed, brushing a kiss across his hairline.</p>
<p>“Relax for ten minutes, the kids will be fine. I promise to not let Max or Charles run over each other’s fingers with their skates or whack each other’s helmets with their sticks. The kids will be fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know the kids will be fine, the question is will you? Can your knees take it, old man?” Seb grinned, rolling away from Kimi when he tried to smack Seb’s ribcage, the both of them laughing.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! STOP YOUR FLIRTING. THE GAME IS MORE IMPORTANT!” Valtteri, in much the same way his siblings did, had the same impatient gene that made him yell when he wanted something.</p>
<p>“Next time we have a kid, we’re not adopting someone that’s the same age as those bastards. Them being the same age really has bit us in the ass, hasn’t it?” Seb said as Kimi started pulling on gloves.</p>
<p>“I already told you we are not getting another kid,” Kimi warned him, pointing his finger at Seb, “I already told you not to bring home kids last time and we ended up with twins. We are not having more, Seb.”</p>
<p>“Give it a few years,” Seb grinned.</p>
<p>“ISÄ! OLE KILTTI!” Max yelled (seriously none of these kids had an inside voice…), voice growing gradually more impatient the longer it took Kimi to come and join them for their ice hockey match.</p>
<p>“Have fun,” Seb smiled.</p>
<p>“DAAAAAAD CAN YOU MAKE ME TEA?!” Charles screamed, voice echoing throughout the house to the point that Seb was almost convinced he was trying to communicate with Charlotte who was currently in Monaco.</p>
<p>“You seriously want another kid after that?” Kimi asked, walking backwards as he looked at Seb.</p>
<p>For a moment Seb hesitated, giving Kimi the chance to think that Seb was going to agree with him.</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p>Seb hadn’t been in love with this man for twenty years to agree with him that easily.</p>
<p>“Yeah I still want more kids.”</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Charles & Pierre are actually cute for once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just moving this fic into here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506/chapters/71024118">from this prompt fill collection</a> xxx</p><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>Hello, I wish you would write a fic where Charles and Pierre are going on a date. Thats it. Just fluff and them having a good time ;)</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can never normally see the stars in London,” Charles whispered, falling back onto the blanket that Pierre had laid out on the grass of the field. </p><p>It was a field they came to a lot, the first place that they’d ever gone together where Pierre had taken photos of him, and now they were back.<br/>
Pierre was sitting with his legs stretched out, and it wasn’t long until Charles shifted around so that he could lay his head in Pierre’s lap. Immediately, Pierre’s hand started running over Charles’ beanie, teasing his fingers against the short hairs that peaked out the front.</p><p>“I know, but you’re my little stars nerd, and I knew you’d love this,” Pierre grinned and lent down to capture Charles’ lips in a slight kiss. </p><p>They’d only been together for about a month, and Charles had known that tonight was the night that you’d be able to see the stars clearly and the International Space Station would be able to be seen in the distance. He’d told Pierre, of course he had, he was a stars nerd as Pierre called him, but he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to do anything about it. </p><p>He’d been planning on standing in his back garden and staring up at the stars and then running back in to tell his Dad all about it. </p><p>What he hadn’t expected was that his boyfriend would come and get him and drag him to the field not too far from Charles’ house and give him chance to see the stars properly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Charles whispered, smiling up at him and bringing his hand up to thread through Pierre’s hair and hold him in place to pull him in for another kiss. </p><p>They kissed slowly for a moment, until Charles couldn’t stop the smile from escaping onto his lips and Pierre had to pull away. </p><p>“What are you grinning at?” Pierre asked and Charles simply shrugged. </p><p>“I dunno, just, I really appreciate you and I don’t think I tell you enough.”</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me, Charles, you show you care in different ways and that’s okay. I don’t need grand declarations all the time.”</p><p>“I know, but I really appreciate you and you’ve helped me a lot over the last few months and I just, you’re a really good person and sometimes, when I think about how rocky things were between us at the start, it’s mad to think we got to this place. And getting to do shit like this with you, it’ll always make me smile,” Charles shrugged, looking away from Pierre as he opened up. </p><p>He didn’t like talking about what made him vulnerable if he had to look at someone. Ada was still fighting that battle. </p><p>Pierre didn’t say anything, simply leaned in a kissed the tip of Charles’ nose that was starting to redden from the cold December air.</p><p>“You’re the most special person I’ve ever met, my little star nerd.” Pierre murmured. Their hands tangled together, resting lightly over Charles’ heart with the rhythmic thumping reminding him that he’d won the battle.</p><p>He was still here.</p><p>He was still fighting.</p><p>And he had an amazing boy by his side.</p><p>An amazing boy who took Charles to lay in a cold part of nature and look up at the stars. </p><p>“Pez! Look!” Charles excitedly clamoured, hand squeezing his and pointing up at the sky to show Pierre what was probably the International Space Station, but Pierre really had no idea. He was just here for the vibes and to see Charles smile that smile that blinded him and made him believe in fate. “It’s so cool!”</p><p>“That’s really cool,” Pierre agreed. He still had his hand tangled with Charles and was leaning back on his other hand. He really didn’t get it, not in the same way Charles did, but it was cool. </p><p>What was even better was seeing the way Charles’ eyes lit up and he started babbling about the importance of the space station and spitting out dumb facts about the astronauts up there.</p><p>“Can you imagine having to strap yourself into bed so you don’t fall out? It’s madness,” Charles said, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>“I mean we can try tying you up in your bed if you want and you can get an idea of it, if you know what I mean,” Pierre grinned, bursting into laughter when Charles stared up at him for a moment, not realising what Pierre was getting at. When he did click, Charles gave him a horrified look and smacked his chest lightly.</p><p>“You and Dan have the exact same disgusting minds!”</p><p>“No, mon amor, you just accidentally make things inappropriate without realising because you fixate on things and never realise that you fixate on the stuff that can be kinky.”</p><p>“I’m not even kinky,” Charles grumbled, pouring as he looked back up at the stars.</p><p>“The possessive love bites on my neck tell me you’re a kinky bastard.”</p><p>“Nah, I just like creating art.”</p><p>Pierre rolled his eyes and lent down to capture Charles’ lips in another kiss. </p><p>This little dumbass…</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pierre protecting Charles - aka Charles thirsts after Pierre's muscles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just moving this fic into here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506/chapters/71024118">from this prompt fill collection</a> xxx</p><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write pierre dealing with people being an asshole to charles x</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe the new kid was stupid enough to date Räikkönen? He doesn’t even put out anymore, what’s the point?” Someone whispered as Charles walked past, his hand held in Pierre’s and he automatically tensed but tried to ignore it. </p><p>He heard the comments a lot and at this point he didn’t care anymore. </p><p>There’d been enough rumours going around about him that someone complaining about who he dates and when Charles decides to have sex really isn’t an issue anymore.</p><p>He’s had worst things hit him in his lifetime that a shitty comment from someone he doesn’t even recognise didn’t affect him anymore. </p><p>Only, he kind of forgot that this didn’t just affect him now - it affected Pierre too.</p><p>No longer was he the one dealing with people throwing abuse at him. They were pulling Pierre into it too and Charles couldn’t just pretend it didn’t matter anymore. </p><p>And, as it turned out, Pierre wasn’t going to let it pass. </p><p>“What the fuck did you just say?” Pierre asked the guy, stopping dead in the corridor and turning to stare at the guy, ignoring Charles who was tugging on his hand and telling Pierre to ignore it. </p><p>“Nothing to concern yourself with, mate,” the boy grinned, “I was just chatting with my mate.”</p><p>“You were talking about my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Nah I think you’re mistaken, mate-”</p><p>“I’m not your fucking mate,” Pierre hissed at him, cutting the boy off. </p><p>Honestly Charles had ZERO CLUE who he was. Part of his brain said his name was Ollie, the other part said his name was Zack. Point was, there was a lot of people who took issue with Charles for a number of reasons, and he didn’t know who these people were aside from them being in his year group. He didn’t care what they had to say about him.</p><p>But Pierre did care.</p><p>Huh, strange. Charles wasn’t used to people caring. At least, people that weren’t his brothers or his brother’s boyfriends. </p><p>Or Charlotte. </p><p>But she didn’t count. </p><p>“If you’re going to say shit about him, at least have the balls to admit it,” Pierre said.</p><p>“Pez, leave it,” Charles murmured, tugging on his hand. “He’s not worth it.”</p><p>“Believe me, I’m worth a hell of a lot more than you, fucking slut,” the boy hissed, staring at Charles with the most disgusted expression anyone could muster. </p><p>But Charles didn’t care, not really. </p><p>Instead, he had a little think to himself. Activated that brain cell he possessed for a nanosecond, and considered the fact that he really was surrounded by people with little to no self-preservation, wasn’t he?</p><p>Before he was truly able to comprehend what was happening, Pierre lashed forward and grabbed hold of the boy by his collar to slam him into the wall. </p><p>If Charles was a lesser boy, he'd focus on getting his boyfriend out of trouble rather than staring at his boyfriend's muscles. </p><p>Alas, he was but a simple man and he couldn’t help it. Especially not when Pierre slammed the boy the wall, his muscles flexing under his t-shirt.</p><p>Charles couldn’t help but fixate on them. However in Charles’ defence, he also noticed that a few of the people who had gathered around upon hearing a fight was happening were also staring at Pierre’s muscles.  </p><p>“You can keep your fucking mouth shut,” Pierre hissed, an audible crack echoing when Pierre shook the guy and his head smashed into the cinderblock white wall. </p><p>Even Charles winced at that. </p><p>He’d slammed his head into a wall numerous times, both from people wanting to fight him and also from allowing people to throw him into walls before he’d made out with and/or slept with them, and he knew it fucking killed.</p><p>But Pierre didn’t seem to care.</p><p>The expression that covered Pierre’s face was one of pure murder. </p><p>“Sleeping with people doesn’t make him a fucking slut. You can’t shame him when there are dozens of people who wanted to sleep with him. I’m sure you’re the same kind of miserable little boy that gets off on watching porn and then shames girls for having sex,” Pierre hissed, slamming the boy into the wall again, “news flash, <i>mate</i>, sex is normal and the only ones with issues are the insecure ones who brag about fucking people but then shame others for the same. You’re not better than him. In fact, you’re a hell of a lot worse.”</p><p>Charles was still transfixed on the way that Pierre’s face was millimetres away from the other’s boy and still the other boy was trying to push himself into the wall.</p><p>Honestly if Pierre got any closer that boy was going to end up kissing Charles’ boyfriend. And Charles couldn’t allow that to happen. </p><p>“Pez, drop it,” Charles told him, voice trying to fill with steel so that he could hide that slight arousal sneaking through. He still wasn’t entirely ready for <i>all of that</i> with Pierre, however it didn’t stop him from getting turned on by it all. He may still be scared of sex but Pierre was hot and Charles could deal with that in his own way. </p><p>“Don’t look at him again,” Pierre reiterated, shaking the boy again, “or believe me, you won’t have a face next time.”</p><p>Okay so turns out Pierre threatening to beat the shit out of people was really hot and Charles got it now when Max had said that watching Daniel get into fights at football was attractive because…</p><p>
  <i>Holy shit it kinda was really fucking hot</i>
</p><p>“Pez, seriously, let’s go,” Charles said and wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s wrist. </p><p>Pierre stared the other boy down for a moment before dropping him, watching the way that he slid down the wall onto the floor and coughed harshly. He stared up at Pierre with wide eyes, and Charles knew what would be running through the other boy’s head. </p><p>Pierre was seen around school as being fairly quiet. He never got into confrontations (aside from that time Charlotte slapped him) and he was fairly relaxed, normally following Charles around and his camera close by to capture anything he needed to. </p><p>And yet in a split second he’d activated a side of himself that Charles hadn’t ever thought could exist and he had to admit, being protected by someone as amazing as Pierre was pretty fucking cool. </p><p>Maybe it would stop shit like Mick happening again… </p><p>“Okay?” Pierre asked, sliding his fingers down to tie with Charles’ and stare at him worriedly. </p><p>Charles stared back, slowly nodding, before breaking free of Pierre’s touch and grabbing his jaw hard to pull him in for a hard kiss. It was fairly restrained considering they were in the hallway of their school and there was <i>numerous</i> people around, and Charles could hear more than a handful of people making noise about Charles making out with his boyfriend in the middle of the corridor, but he didn’t care. </p><p>All he cared about was the fact that he didn’t have to fight shit alone anymore, and it was pretty fucking awesome not feeling so alone anymore. </p><p>“You are fucking amazing,” Charles murmured, pulling away from Pierre to mumble the words before tugging him back in, lips sliding together effortlessly, just like Pierre was made for him. </p><p>Perfection. </p><p>Charles really did get it all with Pierre – the hotness, the art, and the muscles. </p><p>The muscles might be Charles’ favourite part, but that’s between him and that one brain cell he possessed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pierre and Romain's reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just moving this fic into here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702506/chapters/71024118">from this prompt fill collection</a> xxx</p><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>I wish you would write pierre and romains reunion post kidnapping and tear my heart into shreds with it xxx</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa!” Pierre yelled as Romain walked into the little room that Pierre had been sitting in with the toys. “Papa! I missed you!”</p><p>Romain dropped to his knees as Pierre came running at him, throwing himself at Romain’s chest and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Clutching Pierre tightly, Romain closed his eyes as he buried his face in Pierre’s fluffy blonde hair. Instantly Pierre was babbling away, telling Romain about the different things he’d seen and all the fun things he’d learnt, however Romain couldn’t pay attention.</p><p>Not right now.</p><p>He’d listen later, but right now all he cared about was cradling his seven year old tight and breathing in the feeling of safety. </p><p>It had been three long, exhausting, painful and petrifying months. </p><p>Three months of waiting every single day to receive the phone call to say that they’d finally managed to find Pierre.</p><p>“Papa! Are you listening to me?!” Pierre asked, trying to push away from Romain to look at him however failing when Romain simply tightened his arms around Pierre and didn’t let go. </p><p>If he kept Pierre in his arms, Pierre would be safe. </p><p>That woman wouldn’t be able to get near his baby again if he kept Pierre in his arms.</p><p>“Papa!” Pierre protested loudly, tiny hands pushing hard. “Papa let go!”</p><p>“I missed you so much, Pez,” Romain whispered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. No one was quite sure whether Pierre understood what had happened to him over the last few months, and Romain didn’t want to scare him now. </p><p>“Papa! I want to show you what I got!” </p><p>Pierre managed to somehow catapult himself out of Romain’s arms and ran to the other side of the room, before running back and flopping onto his lap. Pierre lent his back into Romain’s chest and held a book up, pointing at the Greek works and repeating them. </p><p>“ένα δύο τρία!” </p><p>The Greek sounded awkward falling from Pierre’s tongue but was still more comfortable than Romain wished it was. </p><p>Three months was long enough for any seven year old to develop an affinity for a language where he could only speak Greek or French, and if he was left in a position in which he could only learn Greek, then of course it made sense that Pierre was able to count in the language. </p><p>Didn’t mean Romain liked it. </p><p>The police officers sitting around them were staring as Pierre happily snuggled into Romain, tiny fingers playing with his hand whilst showing him what he’d learnt to read. It was strange how unaffected Pierre seemed. </p><p>He was so young, so impressionable, and yet he had no idea of the ramifications of what had happened to him. He didn’t understand that Romain had been sitting by the phone every day for three months waiting to be told that his little boy was okay. That the child he adored more than anything in the world with the little gaps between his teeth and the messy blonde hair that no matter what Romain did with it could never be tamed and the cheeky smile that looked like he was constantly judging you for your choices was safe. </p><p>“I love you, Pepe,” Romain whispered, brushing his hand through Pierre’s hair and holding him close, kissing his little cheek and pushing down the feelings of guilt that he’d let this happen. </p><p>He’d let that woman come back for Pierre, not protected him the way he should and instead let Pierre be flown across Europe with no idea if he’d ever see him again.</p><p>Endless thoughts had ran through Romain’s mind over the last few months. </p><p>He should’ve been more explicit with the school that no one other than Romain or Pierre’s grandparents were allowed to remove him from class. </p><p>He should’ve been more explicit with making sure that the courts kept her away from Pierre. </p><p>He should’ve been more explicit with helping Pierre to understand that his Mama wasn’t a good person. </p><p>Yet he’d wanted Pierre to make that judgment for himself, so that when Pierre was older he could understand that whilst Romain hated that woman, he’d never forced his own opinion onto Pierre. </p><p>“Papa, can we show Mama my book too?” Pierre asked, looking up at Romain with wide blue-green eyes that haunted Romain’s dreams. </p><p>Eyes that he’d wondered for so long if he’d ever see again. </p><p>“No, Pep, your Mama isn’t going to be around now.”</p><p>“She going away again like last time?” He asked, full of childish innocence. </p><p>“Kind of,” Romain agreed. </p><p>How was you meant to explain to a seven year old that he was going to be the reason why he never saw his Mama again? That it would be his testimony, his evidence, that meant he’d never see her again? That he himself would be the reason why he no longer had a Mama?</p><p>“Mama taking you to Greece wasn’t okay,” Romain carefully explained, mindful to keep his voice steady as Pierre’s little face contorted into confusion.</p><p>“But Mama took me to see cool things?”</p><p>“I know she did, Pep, but... you know how your friend Charles got told off for playing kiss chase because he wasn’t supposed to kiss people without permission?” Romain said.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause he kissed me and then his Papa got told and Charles got told off ‘cause it’s naughty to do things that people didn’t say yes for.”</p><p>“Well that’s what Mama did.”</p><p>“But I liked it when Charles kissed me? And I liked coming with Mama to see the things, Papa,” Pierre whimpered, “I didn’t want to get in trouble.”</p><p>“No I know you didn’t, Pepe, and you’re not in trouble. But Mama’s not supposed to take you on holiday without permission, just like how Charles wasn’t supposed to kiss you without permission. What’s permission, Pez?”</p><p>“When someone who is in charge says yes,” Pierre murmured, now looking down and drawing an indistinguishable pattern across the carpet.</p><p>“And what happens when you don’t get permission to do something and you break the rules?”</p><p>“Charles got told off and had to sit in the naughty corner at playtime,” Pierre mumbled.</p><p>“Right, Charles got told off. And that’s what’s going to happen with Mama.”</p><p>“But Mama can come play again during the next playtime like Charles did.”</p><p>Pierre’s voice was full on hope and it broke Romain’s heart to have to shut him down, “no, Pez, Mama’s going to be sitting in a naughty corner for a lot longer than Charles had to, okay? What Mama did was really really bad-“</p><p>“Worse than kissy-chase?”</p><p>“Lots worse than kiss-chase. You know when we go to the supermarket and I tell you to hold my hand and not run off because there’s lot of people that might hurt you?”</p><p>“Yeah, they might take me away or I could get lost and hurt myself and you get scared ‘cause you can’t find me,” Pierre nodded.</p><p>“Well that’s what Mama did. She took you without me knowing and she ran off with you and I got really scared.”</p><p>Pierre’s eyes bugged-wide and he shot up, spinning in Romain’s arms and throwing his own little arms around Romain’s neck. </p><p>“Don’t be sad, Papa! I’m home now! I’ll stay with you forever and ever and Mama won’t take me to Greece again, I promise Papa. I promise to not run off with Mama. We’ll take you with us next time,” Pierre rambled in quick French.</p><p>Romain couldn’t help but notice the slight twinge of a Greek accent in his French. </p><p>“There’s not going to be a next time, Pierre,” Romain whispered, cradling Pierre tight against his body. “I’m never going to let her near you again. I’ll keep you safe forever.”</p><p>Pierre didn’t understand, not that Romain expected him to. </p><p>But Romain knew. </p><p>He knew he had to keep this little angel safe.</p><p>Pierre was so innocent, so pure and small. He didn’t understand that he’d been kidnapped and held as a pawn to try and win a fight. He didn’t get that his Mama didn’t care about him. He was just a tool to taunt others. His Mama would never love Pierre. Not the way he deserved. </p><p>“You’re going to need to talk with lots of important people, okay, Pez? And they’re going to ask you questions about what you and Mama did so we can make sure Mama gets told off properly.”</p><p>“You’ll stay with me?” Pierre murmured, pulling back slightly to look at Romain with watery and fearful eyes. </p><p>“I’ll be there the entire time, I’ll never let go of you again, I promise, I’m never going to let her hurt you again, Pierre,” Romain whispered and pressed kisses into Pierre’s hair. “I promise, Pierre, she’ll never take you from me again.”</p><p>If only Romain was to know that nearly exactly nine years to the date that Pierre was first taken from him, she’d be back to do it again and his promise to never let her near him would get broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You started drinking again, didn't you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>tw: mentioned underage drinking, implied underage sex, mentioned past suicide attempt, mentioned forced vomiting</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>angst (2) Max&amp;charles (chaotic trio). “You started drinking again, didn’t you?”</i> </p><p>this is set in April 2018,,,,, if u know the timeline,,,, im sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was anything that exemplified just how different Max was to his twin, it was when his phone lit up and started vibrating with texts as Max sat studying at his desk from Charles, begging him to open the front door.</p><p>Max hadn’t even known his brother had snuck out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max shouldn’t have been awake and if his fathers knew that he was up studying instead of sleeping, he was definitely going to get another intervention. However, it proved handy when he pulled his cardigan tighter around his body and silently walked down the stairs. </p><p>He could just make out Charles’ slumped form against the front door through the frosted glass. </p><p>Either he was drunk, or he was dying.</p><p>Maybe dying from getting drunk. </p><p>Carefully, he snagged his house keys from the hook, holding them in his fist to avoid them jangling and tapped the glass quietly. Charles moved off the door immediately, more than aware that Max would just open the door and let him fall to the ground. Quietly, Max unlocked the door, shaking his head at the sight that met him. </p><p>Charles looked an absolute fucking state.</p><p>The neckline of his t-shirt had been stretched, giving whoever the access they needed to paint Charles’ collarbones and neck with dark red marks. Teeth marks littered his pale skin. Never mind the fact that his shirt was backwards and inside out, clearly the result of a drunken tumble with someone leaving Charles in one of the worst states Max had seen him in in a while. </p><p>“You started drinking again, didn’t you?” Max sighed as he held his hand out to help Charles up. </p><p>Charles doesn’t say anything, already half asleep as Max yanked him upwards.</p><p>“I swear, Charles, Dad will kill you. This isn’t funny. You’re going to have a hell of a job covering this up tomorrow.”</p><p>Max started dragging Charles up the stairs, taking the brunt of his twin’s weight. Charles was like a lead weight, heavier than the darkness that plagued Max’s mind. </p><p>Max hated the darkness that plagued him. He’d not long gotten out of a strict four months of being watched at random hours of the night, finally given freedom to breathe without having to ask first. </p><p>As much as he hated that, he’d take it if it meant Charles didn’t pull this shit.</p><p>“Why did you drink again, Charles? Why did you do it?” Max asked, pushing the bathroom door open and unceremoniously dumping Charles on the floor in front of the toilet. Max knew from experience that Charles was likely to start throwing up within the next ten minutes, and as much as he was awake and could do things, he did not fancy cleaning up vomit or changing Charles’ bedsheets for him. </p><p>Little brat could do that himself</p><p>Charles hadn’t been out drinking for a little while. Not that he was meant to anyway, he was only fifteen after all. It was almost funny to Max how little Charles cared about rules.</p><p>One day he’d end up dead in a ditch somewhere because he’d broken one rule too many, and Max wouldn’t be surprised. </p><p>It was Max that was supposed to fall apart. He’d been the one that nearly got fucking sectioned for trying to end his life. It was Max that didn’t fucking know how to act like a normal fifteen year old.</p><p>And yet Charles constantly did this shit.</p><p>Max couldn’t even work out what to do anymore.</p><p>Charles was falling apart at the seems, one party short of becoming an alcoholic at the tender age of fifteen. He already had a reputation for sex and being up for anything bar taking drugs. At least he didn’t do that. Charles was a nightmare to be related to, and whilst Max loved his brother, he hated the person Charles had become.</p><p>“You promised you’d stop drinking,” Max sighed as he watched Charles screw his face up and grimace through a wave of nausea, “you promised me. You said if I promised to reduce my school work you’d stop drinking.”</p><p>Charles didn’t say anything back. </p><p>Max didn’t even know why he bothered anymore.</p><p>Charles wasn’t a liar, but he didn’t keep his promises. And Max was tired of trying to reason with that idiot. He never did anything right and he’d forever live by his own rules. </p><p>It was pointless even trying anymore.</p><p>“Get yourself to bed,” Max muttered and turned on his heel.</p><p>“Because I can’t block you out,” Charles whispered, voice barely loud enough for Max to hear him. Max always heard him though.</p><p>He heard and knew everything about his brother.</p><p>“What?” He asked, not turning back around as he loitered in the door, but turning his head just enough to catch sight of Charles curled with his knees to his chest on the bathroom floor.</p><p>It was cold. Freezing, even. </p><p>Charles only had a thin t-shirt and jeans with more holes in them than fabric that held them together.</p><p>Fragile, waiting to fall apart.</p><p>Max couldn’t help but wonder when Charles would fall apart.</p><p>“I see you, all the time.”</p><p>“We live together. Of course you see me.”</p><p>Charles shook his head and whimpered out a ‘no’ that sounded like he was ripping the word from his throat, tearing himself apart from the inside because he didn’t know how to get help from the outside.</p><p>“In the hospital. I see you in the hospital. With the wires and tube and thinking you were going to die. It never goes away. Drinking makes it go away. I forget about it for long enough that I don’t see. I see you smiling instead. I don’t want this, Max, but I’d rather be drunk than think about losing you again.”</p><p>That was another stupidly annoying characteristic about Charles.</p><p>When he was drunk, he got honest.</p><p>He wouldn’t remember any of this come morning, he never did. </p><p>However when he was drunk and his defences were no longer up and instead Max could see the boy he used to be, he saw his little brother, and Max hated him.</p><p>“I’m not like that anymore,” Max replied.</p><p>“You are,” Charles whispered, his fingers scrubbing at his eyes, “you’re wide awake. You’ve been up doing school work. I don’t even know what time it is and yet-“</p><p>“It’s 5am, Charles. You have class in four hours and you’re fucking drunk.“</p><p>“And you’re awake. It’s not just me with the unhealthy habits. You promised me you’d stop being a fucking swot and learn how to distance yourself from school. You’re going to try and kill yourself again, I know you are. And I’m terrified of finding you dead.” Charles swallowed thickly as he looked up at Max. </p><p>Max was still looking over his shoulder at him, refusing to go to his side. If he sat by Charles, he’d see Max’s hands shaking. He’d hear Max’s breath catching as he tried to hold back his tears. </p><p>“Please, Max. Don’t do it again. Please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Make yourself throw up. I’ll go and get you some water,” Max answered instead. </p><p>He knew Charles needed to get the majority of the alcohol still out of his system. He’d gone out before he’d had dinner and Max knew he’d drank on an empty stomach. </p><p>Dark rings circled Charles eyes, gaunt and lost.</p><p>Max had seen that look before on his little twin brother.</p><p>Charles didn’t remember it, but Max did. </p><p>The way Charles used to sit awake for hours every night, staring at him across the room after they’d been adopted. Watching. Waiting. Keeping Max safe. </p><p>“Please don’t go, Max,” Charles begged, a sob pulling through as a tear traced down his cheek.</p><p>“I’m getting water and a snack for you. I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Max sighed and nodded, taking a step forward to leave the bathroom before closing his eyes and turning around. </p><p>Falling onto his knees, Max pulled Charles into him, holding Charles tight against his chest and breathing deeply.</p><p>“I’m always going to stay alive,” he promised.</p><p>Against Charles’ back, he wrote the number 16.</p><p>Charles wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, body growing heavy from exhaustion, both physical and emotionally. </p><p>“I love you,” Charles whispered, drawing a tiny 16 on Max himself.</p><p>Pressing a delicate kiss to Charles’ messy hair, Max kept his eyes closed and breathed in the alcohol that coated Charles skin.</p><p>“I’m never going to leave you again,” Max promised, with Charles nodding heavily.</p><p>Now he just had to work out how to keep that promise...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao im sorry for the pain,,,,,</p><p>(also the 16 thing will be explained... eventually👀)</p><p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Crop Top Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for steponthegasly / pierregasiy on Tumblr bc,,,, Charles deserves to be in a crop top okay</p>
<p>it's also part of a wider fic im currently working on😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head as he looked back at his lecturer on his screen. </p>
<p>He should’ve been in London, should’ve been at uni. </p>
<p>Should’ve been in the lecture.</p>
<p>And yet here he was instead, Monte Carlo fashion week just around the corner and Charles had the penthouse to himself. He’d been told it was so that he could attend his lecture in piece.</p>
<p>He didn’t question what else he was up to. </p>
<p>Instead, Charles leaned back, not really listening as his lecturer talked about the exam piece they were supposed to be readying for presentation next month.</p>
<p>Charles didn’t care. </p>
<p>He was busy with other things.</p>
<p>Like being in Monte Carlo. Monte Carlo fashion week. Monte Carlo film week a couple of months after. </p>
<p>Monte Carlo needed Charles, and Charles needed Monte Carlo.</p>
<p>Due to not paying attention, Charles decided against attending the rest of the lecture and exited out of it, slamming the lid down on his fancy new MacBook that he’d paid for and grabbed his phone. Well, he was still waiting for his new iPhone. He’d ‘accidentally’ smashed his last one, and he was going to pick Charles up a new one whilst he was out. </p>
<p>He’d chosen the red one, if you was curious. </p>
<p>Bold and daring, just like he wanted to be. </p>
<p>Instead, as he waited for his new phone, Charles was left using an old iPhone 6 that frankly, he was marginally horrified by. </p>
<p>The phone’s only redeeming factor was that the camera was a bit shoddy. It didn’t sound redeeming, however when Charles tilted back in his chair, twisting to face the floor to ceiling mirror that sat at the side of his desk, the shit camera added a certain ‘vintage’ quality that Charles knew would work beautifully with his new Instagram theme.</p>
<p>He made sure his Cartier watch was clear as he put his elbow up on the arm rest of his chair, holding his phone just low enough to keep his face clear. He’d not done his hair this morning. His other hand rest between his should blades, pulling the hem of his top up higher.<br/>If it went any higher, Charles would be getting his nips out. He didn’t get them out for anyone but Pierre and those pictures. </p>
<p>He’d cropped the shirt himself, ripping it across the rib cage so that as he pushed back, his abs were clear in the shot. </p>
<p>Never hurt to remind people just what it was he was offering this planet.</p>
<p>He’d spent a long time trying to find comfort in his body. Pierre had been a help. His money had helped similarly. </p>
<p>It was easy enough to get the shot, he knew his angles after all, and Charles posted it onto his Instagram with any second thought. </p>
<p>It forever amused him how the fashion girls that followed him reacted. Admittedly, this was a little out of his usual wheelhouse, however he didn’t care.</p>
<p>He looked fucking hot. </p>
<p>And when his phone instantly lit up with a text from Pierre saying ‘Leave your lecture if you havent’, he knew precisely what was coming.</p>
<p>He was definitely going to wear this outfit again. </p>
<p>Especially in front of Pierre.</p>
<p>His man deserved it for dealing with Charles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will die for crop top Charles okay? okay</p>
<p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p>
<p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Focus on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from: <b>Tumblr anon</b>: <i>“Hey, look at me. Focus on me alright?” chaotic twins :)</i> </p><p>
  <b>CW: Panic Attack</b>
</p><p>The twins are roughly 10 years old in this fic, and I plan to explore more of this in the future of creating chaos !! also, as the twins are roughly 10 years old in this please don’t be mad at Charles for how he deals with it, he’s a child dealing with something he doesn’t understand lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Max honestly thought he was going to die.</p><p>He knew he’d felt this before, when the blankets over his head and the tight compartment he’d get thrown in with Charles could make it difficult to breathe, but it had been so much easier since getting adopted. </p><p>His Dads made everything easier.</p><p>Only, he didn’t know where his Dads were right now and there was only one other person that could possibly help.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max had thrown the blankets off himself the second he’d woken up in a start, heart racing so fast he expected to die. </p><p>Maybe he was dying.</p><p>Is this what dying felt like? Like a weight was on your chest pushing down on you until you was trapped under it and you couldn’t move?</p><p>“What?” Charles sleepily mumbled as he walked into Max’s bedroom, throwing the door open and scrubbing at his eyes with his fist as he blindly slapped his hand out to search for the light switch. </p><p>Max tried to call out his name, tried to tell his brother that he was dying, however his breath caught on a sob and it took only a second for him to choke and cough</p><p>“What the hell do you want?” Charles asked, still half asleep and not looking at Max as he stood in the doorway. “You’re really annoying me now.”</p><p>Max tried to croak out Charles’ name, however it felt as though a vice was constricting around his neck, slowly cutting off his oxygen as tears caught in his throat.</p><p>Charles sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face again, yawning as he mumbled something that Max couldn’t make out. </p><p>Whether it was because he could only hear static in his head or whether it was because Charles had muttered something about hating Max under his breath, he wasn’t sure. </p><p>Either way, if Max wasn’t dying, he’d had laughed at the quick showcase of horror that befell Charles when he opened his eyes and saw Max covered in tears, chest heaving with breath that kept getting stolen from him, close to dying.</p><p>“Oh shit, oh god, oh I’m not qualified for this, oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no, what do I do?! Do you want water?! DO YOU HAVE WATER?!” Charles rambled, climbing up onto Max’s bed and putting his hands on Max’s shoulders to shake him slightly.</p><p>Max shook his head, croaked out a “I’m dying” and sobbed harder.</p><p>“Oh nooooo… oh no, um, I’ll be right back,” Charles said, instantly jumping off Max’s bed and sprinting out the room.</p><p>Even if his dying state, Max noticed that Charles’ pyjama shirt was both inside out and backwards.</p><p>It had been on right when he fell asleep.</p><p>The chaos of his brother would never make sense…</p><p>He could vaguely hear something banging downstairs, before the banging started to get closer and Charles came sprinting back, only just managing to catch himself before he jumped onto Max’s bed with a glass of water.</p><p>“Okay, um, so drink this, yeah? I’ll hold it,” Charles said, voice shaking even as he tried to remain as calm as possible. </p><p>Charles raised the glass to Max’s lips, holding it for him as only allowing him to take small sips before forcing him to take a break. </p><p>“You’re doing really good, just little sips, ‘cause I think if you try and drink it faster I’m gonna spill it and then Dad will yell at me,” Charles explained. He tried to smile encouragingly however Max could see through the tears clogging his eyes how terrified Charles looked.</p><p>“Okay, so, um, I don’t know what I’m doing oh god, um, okay give me your hand, and we’re going to like, I dunno, you’re not breathing, can you like, start? Can you start breathing? You’re breathing really weird,” Charles said, watching how Max’s chest was moving in a staccato fashion, “wait, gimme your hand. Let’s try this.”</p><p>Max had seriously never been so grateful for Charles and his impatient nature when he didn’t wait for Max to lift his hand but instead just grabbed it and put Max’s palm on his chest.</p><p>He still couldn’t really catch his breath, couldn’t tell Charles about the black spots around his vision, or the way that his body felt like it was being held down by something that Max couldn’t possibly begin to explain.</p><p>“Okay so like, guess you gotta follow me, right?” Charles asked, “so, one big breath in, and then breathe out. How the hell do you not know how to breathe? This is so weird, Max.”</p><p>Max choked on a laugh as he suck in a breath, coughing and spluttering. Charles leaned over him to smack his back, trying to help in some way.</p><p>“I’m dying,” Max whimpered.</p><p>“No, no you’re not. I’m not going to let that happen.”</p><p>“I can’t breathe.”</p><p>Charles shook his head violently and used the hand that had been on Max’s back to grip his hair tightly in his fist, “Hey, look at me. Focus on me alright?”</p><p>It took a while for Charles to get Max to breathe easier, for the screaming in his head to be a little less loud and for Charles’ quiet singing of ‘I don’t know what I’m doing’ on repeat to make its way into his brain.</p><p>“Told you I wasn’t gonna let you die,” Charles grinned triumphantly when Max stopped choking on every breath, “oi, I’m well good at this, I should be a doctor.”</p><p>“You can’t spell,” Max pointed out.</p><p>“Neither can doctors I reckon. They’ve all got fancy words to cover up for the fact that they don’t know how to spell the shit. No one can tell ‘em it’s wrong if no one else can spell it.”</p><p>Max rolled his eyes and scoffed, giggling slightly as Charles wiped the blanket over his face.</p><p>“That’s not how being a doctor works, Charles.”</p><p>“Hey, I made you breathe, I brought you back from the dead. I reckon I’d be well good at it.” Charles grinned and reached back for the glass of water again, letting Max hold it in his incredibly shaky hands and take slow sips. Charles held the bottom of it just in case, watching Max as his smile slowly dropped. “Are you okay now?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Max said honestly. He still didn’t feel okay. He didn’t think he was dying anymore, but it was still really hard to breathe and the black spots in his vision kept coming and going in patterns that made seeing anything in his room almost indistinguishable.</p><p>Charles nodded slowly and rolled off Max’s bed. </p><p>Max wanted to beg him not to go, to stay with Max because he didn’t want to die alone. </p><p>But he also knew Charles wouldn’t do that.</p><p>He was Max’s brother. He wasn’t Max’s friend.</p><p>Max didn’t have any friends…</p><p>Instead, he watched as Charles headed out of the room and what sounded like into his own next door. The light went on for a second before going off again, and Max was just about to push himself out of bed and go and sit in his window reading nook when Charles came back. He had his penguin tucked under his arm, his bottle of water, favourite pillow and his Spider-Man blanket.</p><p>“Turn your bedside lamp on,” Charles said, yawning and rubbing at his eyes again as he actually pushed Max’s door shut finally. </p><p>Max followed the instruction, followed closely by Charles turning off the ceiling light and padding across to Max’s bed.</p><p>“Shift over, I’ll keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t die,” Charles explained as he climbed onto the bed, throwing one of Max’s pillows onto the floor and putting his own in its place. He slid under the quilt cover before wrapping his blanket over the top of them both, shifting close to Max and grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Close your eyes and focus on me. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you,” Charles said, and Max knew it was a promise.</p><p>Charles never broke his promises.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Max admitted.</p><p>“It’s okay to be scared. But I’m here. I’ll keep your safe always, Max, you’re my best friend.”</p><p>Charles pushed Tommy the Penguin into Max’s grip and settled down to rest his head on his pillow. The hand that wasn’t holding Max’s went up to thread through Max’s hair, untangling the sweaty knots and never once complaining.</p><p>“Want me to tell you a story?” Charles quietly asked.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“So, this is the story about a badger and a lion who became the best of friends…”</p><p>Charles started to ramble away, voice soft in the late night darkness in a way that Max had never heard before.</p><p>Charles was always loud, always abrasive and causing problems and ruckus that Max was terrified to be a part of.</p><p>And yet in his twin’s arms, his voice tying around the nasty screaming and drowning it out, Max knew that he could never have anyone else by his side.</p><p>He hoped he wasn’t dying.</p><p>He’d like to stay with Charles for a bit longer…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at <a href="https://3303andmore.tumblr.com">3303andmore</a> xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>